A laser is a device that emits light (electromagnetic radiation) through a process called stimulated emission. The term “laser” is an acronym for Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation” and refers to light that is usually spatially coherent (e.g., the light is either emitted in a narrow, low-divergence beam or can be converted into one with the help of optical components such as lenses). Typically, lasers are thought of as emitting light with a narrow wavelength spectrum (e.g., monochromatic light). However, this is not true of all lasers. Some emit light with a broad spectrum, while others emit light at multiple distinct wavelengths simultaneously.
Lasers have many uses in today's world. For example, in manufacturing, lasers are used for cutting, bending and welding metal and other materials, and for “marking” (e.g., producing visible patterns such as letters by changing the properties of a material or by inscribing its surface). In science and medicine, lasers are used for many applications, such as spectroscopy, surgery, diagnostics, and therapeutic applications. In the military, lasers are used for range-finding, target designation and illumination, as well as directed-energy weapons. Lasers also have many uses in space applications.
The typical design of a laser comprises three basic components: an energy source (often referred to as a pump or pump source), a gain or lasing/laser medium, and a mirror or system of mirrors that form an optical resonator. In its simplest form, a cavity or chamber consists of two mirrors arranged such that light bounces back and forth, each time passing through the gain medium. Typically one of the two mirrors, the output coupler, is partially transparent. The output laser beam is emitted through this mirror.
The process of supplying the energy required for the amplification, called pumping, is typically supplied as an electrical current or as a light at a different wavelength. Such light may be provided by a flash lamp or perhaps another laser. These pump sources, however, require an external energy source, such as a connection to a power line. There are many instances, however, where it is impractical or impossible to provide electrical power via a power line. In such instances, such as when the device is in space or a remote location, other sources of power must be used, such as batteries and generators. These, however, are not without their drawbacks since batteries and generators often have short operating lives before needing recharging, replacement, or refueling. These are critical problems for those devices used in space applications (e.g., satellites) or those located in hard to reach places.
As such, it would be advantageous to provide a self-contained and self-contained, random scattering laser generating device that provides long-lasting, uninterrupted power for the generation of a medium scattering laser.